1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to board games and, more specifically, to games in which the surface has a pattern divided into plural spaces, and where at least one contest element moves over the pattern in accordance with rules for multiple levels that relate the amount of movement over the pattern to the spaces.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,082, “Board Game Apparatus,” issued to Charles B. Darrow on Dec. 31, 1935 discloses a board game simulating barter, trade and bargaining, a board game apparatus acting as a playing field affording a plurality of spaces forming a track for continuity of play, a set of differentiated playing pieces for registering movement, and dice or the like to control certain movements of the game. (“Monopoly”)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,672, “Method of Playing a Tax Board Game,” issued to Carolyn M. Jordan on Nov. 16, 1993 discloses a board game having a single path including an inner path and outer path having coloration spaces indicating expenses to be born by players, penalty spaces, tax break spaces, and spaces indicating players to draw a card from a first card deck to determine income.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,890, “Method and Apparatus for Playing a Stock Trading Simulation Game,” issued to Hariprasad S. Trivedi on Mar. 6, 2007 discloses a method of playing a stock trading simulation game and providing a game apparatus including a game board having a plurality of spaces marked thereon defining a path of movement on the game board, with a portion of the plurality of spaces representing individual stock positions. A game apparatus may include the game board, a trade transaction sheet for recording trades of stock positions, a hidden bid card for secretly recording hidden bids, and a number of game pieces including open turn and hidden turn game pieces.
More variety in board games is needed. A subject of universal interest, such as “Death and Taxes,” can be valuable in teaching while entertaining players in a wide range of ages.